


Tears

by XxSatanaxX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, honestly a vent in a fanfic form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSatanaxX/pseuds/XxSatanaxX
Summary: Reader isn't doing well at school so Loki assures her that everything will be fine.





	Tears

Tears. Tears is all that she could fell on her face in that moment.  
  
She didn't want to go trough this again, but yet, there she was. Crying over the same think over and over again.  
  
"Love, are you alright?"  
  
She heared a voice of her loved one. She looked up from her bed, looking at Loki. He was standing on the entrance of her room, looking at her, but her eyes looked away as fast as they could.  
  
She didn't like being seen like that. Even if it was a person she loved.  
  
She could hear him sigh and walk towards her bed. As he finally arrived to there, he sat next to her.  
  
"Is it your university again?"  
  
The girl weakly nodded.  
  
"Was it (subject that you hate)?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
Loki sighed again, gently wraping his arm around her waist. The girl leaned into him, wraping her arms around him, her head into his chest, crying into him. Loki used his other hand to pat her head, calming his beautiful girl down.  
  
"It's fine, you'll fix it-"  
  
"My parents don't think the same Loki".  
  
Loki didn't want to hear her talk about that again. Not about the whole parents thing. He knew they expected way too much from her, even now when she was an adult. And even if she didn't live with them anymore, they were always putting so much pressure on her. She couldn't bear that pressure anymore, for sure. He wanted her to feel free of that, at least once in her life.  
  
"No one cares about them. They don't have to be a part of your world anymore." He kept reassuring her. That everything would be fine if she let go of it.  
  
"You know I can't... They'd just get angry with me because of that..."  
  
"I told you: you have a choise. And it's better for you to do that." He said. "(y/n), I'm telling you this for you. There's no ther reason for that, my love".   
  
(y/n) slowly let go of him as she stopped crying. Her cheeks were now dry, after around an hour of her crying.  
  
"I promise that it'll pass. Please, you know I'll bear with you on it until the last moment", Loki reassured her again.  
  
"Thank you Loki. I promise I'll try", she said, weak smile on her face.  
  
Her smile was met with another one, that colided with hers, leading into a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
She was now fine.  
  
There were no more tears.


End file.
